Nekotalia 2
by IheartItaly
Summary: Join the Axis Felines on their next adventure. When the Axis Powers decide to go on a trip, the Axis Felines go with them. But they end up getting seperated from their Masters. Will they find their way home?
1. Chapter 1

Nekotalia 2

If the world were made up of cats again!

"Italy, you know ze rules." Human Germany said, "He can't come on ze plane with us." He put Germany Cat in the pet carrier. The Axis Felines were going on a business trip with their Masters, The Axis Powers. Human Italy gave his Cat a snuggle.

"But he's never been in a carrier before, Germany. I don't know how he'll react." The Human Italian said. Human Japan put Japan Cat in his carrier and gave him a pat on the head to soothe him. Japan and Germany Cats have been in carriers before, so they were used to it. Human Germany face palmed and sighed.

"Zat ist vhat tranquilizers are for. It soothes ze animal. Do you vant one too, Dummkolf? They have some for people too."

"Um, no. I'ma good." Human Italy said. Human Germany and Japan went away for a moment, and Italy was alone with the felines. He opened the carrier door.

"Okay, go on in." Human Italy told his Cat. Italy Cat just stared up at his Master and gave a confused meow. He stared at the carrier. It was an enclosed cage and Italy Cat took a few steps back.

"Come on, Boy, It's not scary. It'll keep you safe." Human Italy said, trying to encourage his Cat.

"Why do I have to go in there?" Italy Cat wanted to tell his Master. But It only came out as a confused meow. Germany Cat sighed from within his carrier.

"I've been on zese sort of zinks before. Zere ist nothzing to vorry about." He purred. Italy Cat still wouldn't go in. Human Italy picked him up and gave him a snuggle.

"There's nothing to worry about. I promise you'll be okay. I'll see you soon, okay?" He said.

"Italy, put zat cat in now!" Human Germany screamed. Human Italy pulled out some kind of white pill and he held it out for his Cat to eat. Italy Cat gave it a few sniffs before he ate it. Human Italy rewarded him with a snuggle and a few pats.

"Good Boy, you'll feel better soon." He gently nudged Italy Cat in the carrier. Italy Cat was reluctant at first, but he walked into the carrier. Germany Cat had been watching them and he laid down and rested on his paws. He knew what Human Italy had given his cat, and it wasn't catnip. But he shut his furry mussel.

"A cage. They're treating us like we're some sort of animals!" Italy Cat complained.

"Ve are animals." Germany Cat said. Japan Cat licked his white paws and groomed his dark fur. Human Italy stuck his index finger through the metal bars. Italy Cat licked at his finger and gave his Master sad kitten eyes, which Human Italy forced himself to ignore. He picked up the carriers and walked over to were Japan and Germany were dropping of the luggage.

"Vhat took you so lonk?" Human Germany asked him.

"Sorry." Human Italy said as he put the animals on the luggage conveyer belt, "I just had a little problem with my cat."

"Did you give him a tranquilizer?"

"Si." He nodded

"Zen he'll be fink. Come on, let's get on ze plane." Human Germany said. The Axis Powers left and Italy Cat started to yowl in protest.

"No! Don't go! They don't love us anymore!" He sobbed.

"Hush! Zey do love us, but zey'll come back for us later." Germany Cat said.

"But I want to go with them NOW!" Italy Cat yowled as he clawed at the carrier door. The carriers went though a gray flap, and the Cats saw hundreds, perhaps thousands of bags going in different directions. Italy Cat's eyes grew wide and his breath was taken away at the sight of all the luggage before them. The luggage conveyer belt took them to a huge plane and they were placed in with the other luggage. For reasons unknown, Italy Cat stared to purr happily and his energy seemed to burst. He was making a racket, bouncing around in his carrier. Japan Cat stared at Italy Cat's carrier.

"Why are you making so much noise?"

"I don't know! I just feel happy all of a sudden!" Italy Cat giggled.

"It's ze tranquilizer his Master gave him. It makes him relaxed und happy. Like it's doink to me." Germany Cat said. He wasn't bouncing off the walls like Italy Cat was, he just laid down and purred happily. Japan Cat started to fall asleep. Italy Cat started to relax and rested on his paws. He and Germany Cat feel asleep shortly after.

The three Cats were seeping well, when the luggage door opened. The sun was bright and Germany Cat twitched at the bright sun. It was setting. He yawned and purred loudly.

"Hey, vake up. Ve're here." He told the other Cats. Italy Cat fluttered his cute brown eyes open. Japan Cat yawned and stretched. They were put on another luggage conveyer belt and waited for their Masters to pick them up. But they never did.

"Hey, Germany Cat. Where did everyone go?" He asked.

"How should I know?" Germany Cat mumbled. Eventually, some people came by and picked up the Cats. Japan Cat had a worried expression.

"This has never happened before. Where do you think they'll take us?"

"I don't know. But maybe our Masters are vaitink?" Germany Cat said. To the Cats dismay, they weren't brought to their Masters.

"Somezinks not right." Germany Cat said, "ve've should have meet our Masters by now."

"They're Catnaping us!" Italy Cat whined. They were brought to a small room that was for cats and let out of their carries. Then the humans left the room and they were alone.

"What do you think happened?" Japan Cat said.

"If our Masters haven't picked us up by now, zen zat means ve vere dropped off at ze vrong airport." Germany Cat concluded.

"We can't stay here!" Italy Cat whined, "My nerves can't take this anymore!"

"Ve just have to vait for our Masters to pick us up. Zey'll come, eventually" Germany Cat said.

"Eventually!? That doesn't comfort me! What if they never show up!? What if they don't like us anymore!?" Italy Cat said.

"Our Masters vouldn't do zat." Germany Cat told him. Italy Cat couldn't take it anymore and he started running around the room in frantic. He was screaming and yowling in terror. Germany Cat had to bite his ear to make him calm down.

"No body ist leaving us!" He hissed. Italy Cat stopped running around, but he was still jumpy. But little did the trio of Cats know, but their Masters didn't even know that they were gone.

Human Italy was moving his head around as he listen to his music like he was dancing. He was listening to his Italian song 'We Are No Americanos' on repeat. The music was loud, and Human Germany noticed that Human Japan had ear buds on as well. Most likely so that he could cover his ears from Human Italy's loud music. A thought came to Human Italy and he took off his headphones.

"Hey, Germany? Do you think the cats are okay?"

"Italy, zey're safe und sound right below your feet." Germany smiled, "Vhat ist zere to vorry about?" Italy looked away and sat back in his seat. He re-listened to the song. It was kind of annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the small room opened. Italy Cat yowled and ran out the door. He couldn't wait anymore! He had to find his Master. He wanted to be held and cuddled!

"Hey, wait! Come back here!" Said the man who opened the door. He dove after Italy Cat, hoping to grab him. But he ran away quickly. The man ran after him, forgetting that he left the door to the small room open. Germany cat hissed.

"Zat Dummkolf Cat ist going to get himself killed!"

"We should go after him." Japan Cat said. Germany Cat nodded in agreement and they ran off to find the Italian Cat.

Italy Cat ran away and his behind some boxes. He curled up in a tight ball and trembled. Where did his Master go? Why was he taking so long to find him?

Italy Cat heard a noise and his little heart skipped a beat. Some one found him, and he wasn't sure if this was good news or bad. He slowly turned his furry head to look behind him. Germany Cat jumped around the corner, and the Italian Cat yowled in terror. Germany Cat covered his mouth with his paw.

"Quiet!"

"Germany Cat!"

"Vhy did you go rushing off!? You could have gotten yourself lost."

"I'ma sorry, Germany Cat. But I'm tired of waiting! Our Masters are out there somewhere and I can't just sit around and wait! They could need help! And I'm going to help!" Italy Cat said as he ran off again.

"Vait!" Germany Cat hissed after him.

"Mr. Germany Cat, Italy-kun Cat could be right. It's been a long time. Way too much time. We have to go with him." Japan Cat said. Germany Cat sighed.

"Maybe your right, Japan Cat. We have to stay together." He said. The two Cats followed Italy Cat. Italy Cat stopped and looked around. Strange. This place looked so different than it did a moment ago.

"Hey, Germany Cat? Does this pile of boxes look familiar to you at all?"

"Of course not! Ve are somevhere else! Ve are not back home."

"I think we are lost." Japan Cat said. Germany Cat glared at Italy Cat.

"Now do you see vhat you've done!? You've gotten us more lost!" He said. Italy Cat put his paws over his head.

"I'ma sorry, Germany Cat!" He whined.

"Not as sorry as you are ven ve get home!" He sighed hopelessly. Italy Cat whined like a brat kitten. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Lose animals! Get them!" Two men said. Germany Cat nudged Italy Cat.

"Now's the time to move your tail!" He said. The three Cats ran as fast as they could. They zigzaged around people, trying to lose the men that where chasing them. Germany Cat figured they were security or something.

Italy Cat ran and didn't care where he was going. Just as long as it was away from the scary strangers chasing them. But a pair of hands grabbed him as he ran by a group of people. It was another scary man!

"Got you!" He said as he grabbed him. Japan Cat ran up to him, yowled, and scratched at his face. The man screamed in pain and dropped Italy Cat, who resumed running away.

"My apologies, but we can't turn back now." Japan Cat meowed at the fallen man he scratched.

The three Cats ran as fast as they could, away from the airport. It was now nightfall and the Cats stopped in a nearby ally. It was a cold night and they curled up in a ball to keep warm.

"Ve'll rest here for tonight. But ve'll have to find our Masters tomorrow." Germany Cat said.

"I'ma hungry." Italy Cat said, "I'll go find something to eat." He said.

"Fine, but don't go far." Germany Cat said. Italy Cat nodded and scampered off. He sadly didn't find any pasta or cat food. He smelled tuna and fish, though. So it couldn't have been all that bad, right?

He inhaled deeply as he let the smell of fish fill his nostrils. He smelled a Chinese restaurant and walked to the back door that was open. Italy Cat took another whiff of the fish scent and licked his fury face. He was hungry and either fish or tuna sounded good to him. He ran into the kitchen and jumped up to a fish tank. He stared into the tank, trying to pick out the best fish.

But before he could reach in the tank and grab a fish, a Chinese man ran up to him and shouted something in Chinese. Italy figured he meant 'sho, go away!'. He chased Italy Cat out into the ally and closed the door with a loud 'slam'. Italy Cat stuck his pink tongue out at the closed door and hissed.

"Okay, fine! They didn't look that fresh anyway!" He shook himself and meowed.

A growling sound came to his left. Italy Cat looked and almost passed out. Two big angry dogs were slowly walking towards him! Italy Cat trembled and started walking backwards. He suddenly stopped and Italy Cat looked back and found that his was backed into the ally wall. What made it worse was that the two dogs were blocking his exit!

"Here Kitty-Kitty-Kitty." One of them smirked.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" The other snickered a bark. Italy Cat put his front paws over his head and shut his eyes. The first dog wagged his tail and smirked at his pal.

"Hey, Growl. Let's have some fun with this little Kitty. What do you think?"

"Sure, Claw. Let's play 'eat the cat'. That's going to be fun." The second barked in agreement.

"No, let's play with him a little. Then we'll eat him." Claw said. Growl growled in agreement and the two dogs walked slowly to the Italian Cat. Italy Cat began to hyperventilate and prepared himself for the battle he was about to undergo.


	3. Chapter 3

Germany Cat stretched his fury gray paws out and yawned. Japan Cat licked his paw and brushed his ear. The two Cats were waiting for Italy Cat to return, but he didn't.

"Somzinks vrong. Italy Cat has not returned. I hope he didn't go too far." Germany Cat said.

"He has been gone for quite some time now. Perhaps we should go look for him?" Japan Cat said.

"Ja, let's go see if ve can find him." The two Cats sniffed the ground for any scent of Italy Cat. Germany Cat's ear twitched.

"I zink I found him." He meowed. The two Cats ran off to find Italy Cat.

Italy Cat hissed as the two dogs stepped closer. He was trapped and the only way to go was through them. Claw growled and stepped closer to him. Italy Cat yowled and scratched him across the nose. Claw howled in pain and Growl attacked Italy Cat. He pushed the feline to the ground and bit at his neck. Italy Cat scratched at his eyes and hissed. Growl bit at his flag ribbon and tugged hard on it, making Italy Cat gag. Claw had been watching and he smirked evilly at his pal's success. Italy Cat decided to kick Growl off him. He succeeded in scratching his chest. Growl jumped off Italy Cat, taking his flag bow with him. But the feline didn't have time to get to his feet because Claw came up from behind him and clawed at his fur. Italy Cat noticed a gap in the fight. If he could get through that gap, he could ran away and be free from the two. But both the dogs noticed the gap too and blocked the way. Italy Cat's fur was now red with blood wounds and he backed into the corner.

"Sorry, Kitty. But we're not finished with you yet." Claw barked.

"Oh, really? I Zink you are." Germany Cat said. He hissed and jumped on Claw's back. He took a huge bite at the dog. Claw whimpered and ran around, trying to shake the German Cat off him. Germany Cat refused to let go, however. Growl slapped at him and Germany Cat was forced off Claw's back. Both dogs growled and smiled.

"Looks like this is our lucky night. Instead of having fun with one cat, why not settle with two?" Growl said. Japan Cat hissed and ran up to Claw and bit his leg. Claw saw him and slapped him away, leaving a scratch on his fury black mussel.

"Scratch two and make that three cats, Growl," Claw said.

"Stop! Zere ist no need to continue. Zere ist three of us und only two of you." Germany Cat said.

"Yeah? But who's bigger and stronger?" Claw said.

"Oh, catnip," Germany Cat mumbled. Now was the time, they either die here or run. The gap was open again, and the Cat trio took advantage of it and ran. Growl growled and grabbed Italy Cat's tail.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said. Germany Cat hissed and scratched his face. Growl whimpered and let go of Italy Cat's tail. Japan Cat clawed at Claw's face and the Cats ran away. The dogs growled and howled after them.

"This isn't over, Pets! We'll find you!"

The Cat's licked at their wounds and meowed painfully. Every scratch hurt like getting a rabies shot at the vet. It wasn't something to enjoy. Germany and Japan Cats took it more calmly than Italy Cat. They licked the blood from their claws.

"Vell, good zing ve didn't get our claws clipped last time at ze vet," Germany Cat said. Italy Cat hung his head.

"I-I lost my ribbon!"

"Ist okay. Me und Japan Cat still have ours, so if anybody finds us-"

"But what if they get you two and leave me behind!?"

"Zen ve stay togezer und ve'll be fine," Germany Cat said. Italy Cat still wasn't convinced.

"What if we come across this cute kitty and she has rabies!? What if we get bit by her and start foaming at our mouths?!" The Italian Cat cried.

"Zat von't happen, Dummkopf Cat," Germany Cat said.

"But what if it does?! What if somebody finds us and they can't find out who I am?! I'm not a parrot! I can't just say where I'm from! Humans don't understand the Cat language!" Italy Cat said.

"Let's just stay togezer und everyzink vill be fine!" Germany Cat said.

"Please, try to calm down, Italy-kun Cat," Japan Cat said. Italy Cat started to cry. Germany Cat hissed at him.

"Stop zat! You don't know for sure if zat vill happen," Germany Cat said. Italy Cat settled down after a while. But it stared to pour.

"Oh great! As if nothzink can get vorse zan zis!" Germany Cat yowled in the night.

Human Italy hugged his legs. Their Cats never showed up, and he was worried. Human Germany went to get the information and Human Japan stayed with Italy.

"I knew something was wrong," Human Italy mumbled. Human Japan shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself, Italy-kun. We didn't know this could happen," He said.

"Gratze," The sad Human Italian said. Human Germany walked up.

"Okay. I have bad news und really bad news," He said.

"Why is there always bad news?!" Human Italy cried.

"Zey say ze cats got lost somewhere at one of ze airports,"

"They're outside in this freezing weather?" Human Japan asked.

"Not here. They were dropped off at England."

"Why did we have to come to Russia!?" Human Italy cried again.

"Are they still there?" Human Japan said.

"Nein, zey ran avay."

"..." Human Italy only stared at him. Human Germany noticed the look of concern on his face.

"Our cats are smart, Italy. My country isn't too far avay. It's ze closest one. Zey'll find zere vay back."

"I want to go back and find them!" Human Italy said. Human Germany put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ve vill, Italy. But right now ve have more important zinks to vorry about," He said.

"Don't you even care what happens to our cats?!"

"Of course I do. But-"

"I can't just sit here! Our cats are lost out there and I can't just sit around and wait."

"Alright zen. You ready?" Human Germany said. Human Japan gave the Human Italian a positive nod.

"Let's go," The Human Italian said, wiping a tear from his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we there yet?" Italy Cat whined. Germany Cat hissed.

"Nein!" The three Cats awoke the next morning and they decided to start looking for home. But Italy cat was complaining that his paws hurt. A long night after a battle with two stray dogs isn't easy. Especially if you're a cat. Germany Cat sniffed the air. It didn't smell like they were anywhere close to home. They were walking across bricked streets that were busy with people. Italy Cat sprinted towards an open door. He smelled warm milk and his licked his fury face. He took a few steps in and purred. The house was warm too. He followed the scent deeper into the house.

"Vhere are you goink, Italy Cat?!" Germany Cat shouted after him. He and Japan Cat chased after him into the house. The two Cats paused. They knew that scent and it wasn't Italy Cat's.

"Be on your guard, Japan Cat," He whispered to the Japanese Cat.

"Hai, I'll be careful." The two Cats looked around cautiously. Italy Cat sniffed around a corner that led him to the kitchen. He saw the milk in a bowl and his whiskers twitched with interest. He looked around and skipped over to the bowl. His pink tongue started licking up the milk. He was happy and he wagged his tan tail and gave out a happy meow. Germany and Japan Cats saw him and Germany Cat ran over to Italy Cat. He smacked him down with his paw.

"Stop zat! Let's leave now!" He whispered to him. Italy Cat meowed in delight.

"But I like it here, Germany Cat. It's warm and comfortable in here."

"I know you like it, but if you snif ze air you'll notice vhere you are," Germany cat said. Italy Cat stopped drinking the milk and started sniffing the air. He then started to tremble.

"I think we should leave," He said.

"You zink?" Germany Cat said. The three Cats turned to leave but another Cat stood in their way. He seemed to notice them, when they noticed him. His fur was white except his tail, right side of his butt, and his left side of his head was all covered in light brown.

"What the bloody catnip are you three doing in my house?!" He said in an English accent.

"Sorry, Britain Cat, ve vhere just leavink," Germany Cat said, glaring at Italy Cat.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"It is a long story," Japan Cat said. Germany and Japan Cats told him how they were supposed to be going on a business trip with their Masters to Russia Cat's place. But they were accidentally dropped off here, in England. Then they got lost and had to fight with two large dogs named Growl and Claw. Then Italy Cat smelled the milk and walked in. Britain Cat nodded in an understandable way. He went into a thoughtful mood.

"I've heard of those wanker dogs. They go around causing trouble for everyone."

"Do they-" Italy Cat gulped, "actually eat cats?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. But you three Bloke Cats don't have to worry about a single bloody thing. Germany isn't that far from here. All you Cats have to do is cross the border line of my Cat neighbor, Belgium Cat. Well, you have to get out of England too."

"Really?" Germany Cat said, feeling hopeful.

"Wow, how do you know that?" Italy Cat asked. Britain Cat gave them a smart, sly look.

"Well, I do study maps often. And my Master works with things like that, so it shouldn't be a surprise." He led them to the study room and hopped up to the desk.

"My Master happened to be looking at it a moment ago," He said. He pointed a paw at England, "This is where we are." He pointed to the next country over, "There's Belgium. And then there's your country, Germany Cat," He said as he showed the three Cats on the map.

"Wow, amazing!" Japan Cat said. Britain Cat smiled proudly.

"I am a bloody handsome devil Cat, aren't I?" He noticed some freshly brewed tea on the desk.

"Uh Oh, I think it's about time you three hide," He said.

"Why?" Italy Cat asked. He accidentally kicked off a bottle of pencils. Britain Cat heard footsteps.

"That's why. My Master's coming," He said. The Three Cats jumped off the desk and looked around for a hiding place. Germany Cat hid behind the trash can, Japan Cat hid behind the desk, and Italy Cat hid behind the door. Britain Cat managed to squeeze up a smile just as his Master walked in. He sat down in the chair and looked over the map again. He reached to grab a pencil, but he noticed that the can that contained them had been knocked down. He glanced at his cat. Britain Cat meowed and purred. Human Britain smiled. He picked him up and put him in his lap.

"Did you do this? You silly little wanker," He said, giving him some pats on the head. Britain Cat meowed again. Human Britain put him down on the ground.

"Stay out of trouble. And make sure not to go wondering off," He smiled. Then he went back to looking at the map. Germany, Japan, and Italy Cats quickly ran out of the room with Britain cat. Human Britain noticed a gray fur on the desk.

"Well that's odd. It doesn't look like it belongs to my cat. Now what do I have around here with fur like this?" He said, picking it up and examining it. He was a bit confused.

"I forgot to tell you one thing about Belgium Cat. She can get a little angry if you upset her. She's usually cheery, but don't say I didn't warn you," Britain Cat said as he walked the Axis Felines to the door.

"Gratze!" Squealed Italy Cat.

"Oh and, Italy Cat. I wouldn't go around drinking some other Cat's milk," He warned the cheery Italian Cat. Italy Cat chuckled nervously.

"Zanks again, Britain Cat," Germany Cat said.

"This doesn't change anything, bloody wanker Cat. Next time I see you I'll-"

"Ja, ja. I understand. Just don't tell the other allied felines about today, okay?" Germany Cat said.

"You're lucky I won't do that," Britain Cat smiled.

"We are forever grateful to you," Japan Cat bowed. Britain Cat waved goodbye.

"Watch yourselves now, and be careful crossing the border," He said. Then the Felines smiled back and they continued their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Growl and Claw lied by a junkyard and chewed on some bones. Claw perked up his ears and sniffed the ground. Growl just stared at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Quiet. I'm getting something," Claw said. Growl cocked his head to the side, but went back to chewing his bone. Claw then started to grin.

"I smell those cats," he said.

"Which ones?" Growl asked, "we've been running into cats a lot lately."

"The Pets! The ones that fought us a few nights back," Claw said.

"Oh, those cats! Heh, I knew that," Growl said. Claw rolled his eyes.

"Smells like they past by this place a few hours ago," Claw said. He took another sniff of the air, "Smells like they're headed for Belgium. Come on. If we go after them now, we'll be able to catch up to them by nightfall," Growl yawned and stretched his paws out.

"Okay, just leave me the little one to me. He and I have some unfinished business," Growl said.

"You mean that little wimpy one that gave you that mark on your nose?"

"The same," Growl said, nodding his head, "The next time I see him, I'll make sure he stays dead," he growled and slashed a handful of claws at a tree, leaving it sliced in half.

Claw smiled mischievously, "Someone's angry."

"You can have the other two,"

"My kind of prey," Claw chuckled. The two dogs scampered away, following the trail of Italy Cat and his friends.

The Cats sat by the side of a road and stared out into the open. Before them was a highway and cars were zooming by fast. They swallowed and Italy Cat started to tremble. Germany Cat took a deep sigh.

"Vell, it von't be so bad. Ve've crossed ze street before,"

"But not like this!" Italy Cat cried. He hid his furry, tan face in his paws.

"I agree with Italy-kun Cat," Japan Cat said, "This is dangerous,"

"Vell, it'll be longer goink around. Come on, Italy Cat," Germany Cat said. He stepped on the road and gulped. He took a deep breath, glanced for the chance, and made a dash across the highway. Japan and Italy Cats held their breath. Yes, Germany Cat made it!

"He did it!" Japan Cat said, "I'll go next," Italy Cat started to cry.

"This is too scary, I can't do it!" he whimpered. Japan Cat walked up to him.

"You'll be okay. Just watch out for cars and bicycles," He said. Italy Cat sniffled, but he nodded. Japan Cat looked both ways, and waited for a chance to cross. He found it! He dashed across the road, but a truck honked its huge horn. Japan Cat leaped out of the road just before his tail was sliced off. Japan Cat sighed a huge relief.

"That was a close one," he purred. Italy Cat almost fainted when the truck nearly hit Japan Cat, but he smiled and gave out a happy meow. But then he realized it was his turn now. Italy Cat's fur turned white with fear. He gulped and took a step out onto the road. A car zoomed by and Italy Cat yowled and jumped back. He stood there trembling. He didn't want to go out there. He was sure he would end up like a kitty pancake.

"ITALY CAT! MOVE YOUR TAIL, NOW!" Germany Cat yelled. Italy Cat could barely hear him over the passing zooming cars and trucks. Italy Cat sucked in a deep breath and let it out a few seconds later. He walked up to the road and looked both ways. He took another deep breath and dashed across the highway. But when he was almost to the other side, a car came zooming up. The driver gasped and slammed on his breaks, leaving the car sliding. Italy cat froze and hid his face in his paws. Germany and Japan Cats stared in shock. The car's tires stopped inches away from his whiskers, and Italy Cat lied there in shock. Germany Cat quickly ran towards Italy Cat and nudged him to get up. But Italy Cat wouldn't move.

"Italy Cat, get up!" he hissed. Italy Cat just stood there and trembled. Germany Cat bit Italy Cat's ear and Italy Cat woke up from his shock. Germany Cat pulled Italy Cat to move and the three Cats ran away.

Belgium Cat curled up in a ball and her brown tail twitched as she started to rest. She purred in her sleep. She was dreaming of tuna, catnip, and... Italy Cat? She opened her green eyes and stared up into an Italian Cat's brown eyes. Belgium Cat let out a frightened yowl. She jumped on Italy Cat and showed him some claws.

"Wait, Belgium Cat! It'sa me, Italy Cat," Italy Cat said. Belgium Cat's eyes grew into focus.

"Oh, Italy Cat. Don't scare me like that, okay Sweetie?" she smiled. She noticed Japan and Germany Cat. She smiled. "This is a surprise. What brings you three doing here?"

"Ve're just passing by. Ve're trying to get to Germany," Germany Cat said. Belgium Cat smiled, but it started to fade.

"But I don't see your Masters. How did you get here?" She asked.

"It's a long story," Germany Cat said. He told her the entire story. She nodded in understanding.

"I see. So you got dropped at the wrong airport and are now trying to get home. Well, you're close. In just a few more hours, you'll come to my border line," She said.

"I can't wait to get home," Japan Cat said. Italy Cat sniff the air and smiled.

"I smell another cat. It'sa good scent," he said.

"Oh, you must smell Spain Cat. His Master and mine are forming an alliance," She smiled.

"Oh, vell, ve don't vant to bother you. Come on, Italy Cat," Germany Cat said.

"You don't have to leave. I'm sure Spain Cat will be happy to see you,"

"Nein, ve-"

"Ah, Belgium Cat. I-" Came a Spanish voice. Spain Cat trotted out to the yard and noticed the Axis Felines. He smiled, joyously.

"Ah, me Amigo Cats! What brings you here?" he said.

"Big Brother Spain Cat!" Italy Cat squealed. Germany Cat sighed.

"Hi, Spain Cat. Sorry but we're kinda in a rush to get home," he said.

"Must you go, Amigo Cat? Live a little and relax,"

"Easy for you to say. You're not lost und don't have two dogs chasing you," Germany Cat said. Spain Cat's eyes started to slit in anger.

"Is'a it those idioto dogs Growl and Claw? Let me at 'em!" Spain Cat said, hissing in anger. Belgium Cat stepped on his tail.

"Calm your whiskers, Spain Cat," she said. Spain Cat took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Sorry, Amigo Cats. I just a'hate those dogs," he said.

"You know them?" Japan Cat said.

"Si, doesn't every cat? They go around and cause trouble for everyone. My advice is not to meet up with them. If you do, don't start any fights,"

"Too late. Zey're already on our trail," Germany Cat said. Spain Cat's eyes grew wide with fear. He bowed his head and started mumbling something in Spanish. Italy Cat trembled.

"Vhat's he saying?" Germany Cat said.

"He's praying in Spanish," Italy and Belgium Cats said.

"Ve're not goink to die," Germany Cat said.

The Axis felines decided to call it a night. Japan Cat curled up in a ball. Germany Cat lied on his belly and Italy Cat lied on his head on the German Cat's back. Italy Cat started to dream.

Italy Cat was running in a lush, green meadow. He rolled around in the flowers and butterflies flew around him. But his dream was interrupted by an angry snort blown in his face. Italy Cat opened his eyes and saw Growl growling in his face. Italy Cat yowled and jumped backwards. The dogs started laughing. Germany and Japan Cats opened their eyes and hissed at the dogs.

"The little one's all yours," Claw smiled. Growl smiled and started walking up to Italy Cat. Germany and Japan Cats hissed, but Claw blocked their path.

"Where are you two going?" He smirked. Growl cornered Italy Cat. Italy Cat started to whimper.

"Don't worry, Kitty. You're not dreaming. Now, where were we?" Growl smirked. Italy Cat tried pulling his ears back and hissing, but it came out like a scared animal. It made Growl laugh a bark.

"I'm going to enjoy this. This time I'll make sure you stay dead," He said. Suddenly, Belgium Cat jumped on his back and bit him. Growl whimpered and turned a glare at her. Claw ran up to Growl, but Spain Cat jumped on him before he could grab Belgium Cat. The Axis Felines stared at them in shock.

"Go, we're hold them off," Belgium Cat said.

"Nein, ve're staying," Germany Cat said. He and Japan cat jumped on Claw's back and scratched him. Spain Cat bit him. Claw whimpered and scratched the Cats. Italy Cat jumped on Growl and bit his neck. Growl threw him off. Italy Cat hit the ground with a hurt whimper. Growl and Claw cornered the Cats.

"This has been fun. But it's all over for you kitties," Claw said.

"Nein, just you two," Germany Cat said. Suddenly, the two dogs felt a rope around their necks. The dogs growled as they saw people around. It was animal control, Human Spain, and Belgium.

"About time we caught you trouble makers," a man said. The dogs growled as they were dragged into the back of the truck. The Cats sighed a relief. Spain and Belgium Cats mewed happily as they saw their Masters. The Axis Felines started to limp.

"Vell, I guess ve better get home as fast as we can," Germany Cat said.

"I think we should rest for now, Germany Cat," Japan Cat said. Human Spain noticed the Cats and he walked up to them.

"It's okay, Amigos. Come here," he spoke softly. Italy Cat trembled and limped over to Human Spain. The other Cats followed. Human Belgium walked up to Human Spain and saw the Felines.

"We're did they come from?" she said. Spain shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm'a sure they miss home," he smiled, "right, Amigos?" Italy Cat purred in delight and licked Human Spain's chin.

"We're going home!" he meowed happily. Germany and Japan Cats smiled.

"I'm ready to go home," Germany Cat said.

"Hai, me too," Japan Cat said.

Afterwords...

"Ciao, I'm Italy Cat. As usual, I'm off searching for the sweet lady cats of the world," said Italy Cat as he walked down the streets of Germany. He looked up ahead and saw a dark gray Cat. He looked like he was sleeping. Italy Cat smiled.

"I know him! That's Germany Cat," he said. He pounced on the German Cat, "Hi, Germany Cat!"

Germany Cat hissed and glared at the Italian Cat,

"I'll claw your throat, you- oh, it's you Italy Cat. I vasn't asleep. I vas just thinking of battle strategies in my imagination. I have to keep zat up or I'll get in trouble," he said. Italy Cat meowed in agreement.

"I know what you mean. If I stop thinking of girls, I'll go crazy," He started playing with Germany Cat's tail, "hey, Germany Cat, let's play!"

"Nein, I can't. I don't feel like plaink," Germany Cat said. Italy Cat started to roll around on the ground.

"Okay, then I'l just roll around you and play," he said.

"You just messed up ze perfectly battle plan zat I spent all day to zink of!" Germany cat hissed as he slapped his paw on the ground in anger. Italy Cat rolled on his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Germany Cat. I just wanted to-" Italy Cat then remembered he had to be quiet so Germany Cat could focus, "quiet," he whispered.

Japan Cat was sleeping when he heard Italy Cat yowl in surprise. He opened his eyes and sat up. He walked over to where Germany and Italy Cats were. He saw Germany Cat holding Italy Cat down.

"Mr. Germany Cat, what's going on?" he said. Germany Cat looked up at him.

"Oh, hi, Japan Cat. You vant to know vhat's vrong? Zis guy ist vhat's vrong," He said, glaring at Italy Cat. Italy Cat wiggled under Germany Cat's hold.

"I think Germany Cat's mad at me because I've might have accidentally touched his-"

"Nein, zat's not it!" Germany Cat interrupted him.

"Well, that was disturbing, I'm sure," Japan Cat said, nervously. Germany Cat got off of Italy Cat.

"Just don't do it again," he warned.

"Okay, Germany Cat," Italy Cat said as he started scampering away, "I think I'll go play over there for a while," he said. He scampered away.

"Go, und make it a long vhile," Germany Cat mumbled as he turned his head away.

"Watch out for bicycles, Italy Cat!" Japan Cat called after him.

"Vell, I zink I'll get back to my break now," Germany cat said as he started walking away. He turned his head and meowed.

"Vhy don't you join me, Japan Cat? One break von't kill you," he said.

"Thank you, but I can't. I'm a 18 hour delivery cat," he said. Suddenly they heard a happy Italy cat. They looked and saw Italy Cat jumping around in excitement in front of a pink she-cat with a red bow.

"Ciao, pretty kitty. I like your bow. Are you a magical mushroom? Because you're making me grow!" he purred happily. Germany Cat ran up to him and slapped his paw on Italy Cat's head. They once again got into another fight.

"Koinnichwa, I am Japan Cat. I enjoy sensing the mood and refrain from speaking," Japan Cat said as he watched Germany Cat give Italy Cat a beating.

Necotalia 2 end


End file.
